Mirror Mirror
by Destiny919
Summary: Raven has a problem. It's called being in love with Beast Boy. And the only way she can tell him is by having him talk to each of her emotions. In person. Shameless BBRae, please read and review! Rating may change, and it'll get funnier later, promise.


Chapter 1: Blue

Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?

Of course, in Raven's case, "fair" wasn't using the more archaic definition, "beautiful," but the more modern one. Since of course all the people in the mirror looked just like her. She was asking which one would give the best, most unbiased (if you could call a facet of your own personality unbiased) advice to her.

"What color cloak does the fairest, wisest Raven wear?" she asked more literally. She'd kept getting very strange cryptic answers. This was nothing new, but on this occasion she needed something more concrete. Otherwise she'd have to introduce Beast Boy to all of her emotions. "Answer me," she begged the mirror. It gave the same answer it had every time before:

_Her robe is every color and none_

_Only she will have the answer you seek_

_Only her answer will be the right one_

_Any other and your future is bleak. _

Yes, when she used the mirror to ask her subconscious a question, it answered in rhyming Iambic Pentameter. Why do you ask?

"But what does that mean?" she wailed desperately. Raven put her mirror so close to her face her nose touched the glass. It smudged a little, but didn't suck her inside like it was supposed to. Apparently her subconscious would only talk to her in person (if you could call it that) if Beast Boy were there with her.

Taking into account her recent behavior, this made very good, if discouraging sense.

When she wasn't with him, she though of him. Her mind flashed through the bad jokes he'd told, how annoyed she'd gotten, how he'd kept grinning, looking so hopeful. The bickering over they'd done at lunch, while he held his plate of protein substitute under her nose and kept trying to convince her to try some, sounding so hopeful. Asked her to play a video game, asked her to play Stankball, go out for pizza, go to the movies. He just kept being so hopeful.

Eventually, the hope got kind of contagious.

He was on her mind, whether at the forefront or hovering in the background, all the time. It was too much to hope he thought of her even 25% as much. Hopefulness wasn't that contagious.

And when she was with him, nothing. Her mind was blank, seized and immobilized by some unseen force. It took a lot of effort to come up with the required jab and deliver it without faltering or blushing scarlet while he looked at her.

And all of these things were serious problems that had started having an effect on her quality of life. She had to meditate longer, grit her teeth harder. She wouldn't entered her mirror more often, too, if not for one small issue: It. Wouldn't. Let. Her. In.

And when she said she meditated longer, she meant a different kind of meditation. She meant the human, yogic kind of meditation, where you ignored the world and took deep breaths, repeated a mantra that wasn't also an ancient incantation, and didn't levitate. It sucked. Normally when she meditated, it was actually that her conscious mind was inside the mirror with the rest of it, manually wrestling Rage and Happy into submission (Happy was, after all, nearly as dangerous) and making sure Timid and Brave weren't arguing again. Not that Timid ever really argued. And a dozen other emotions need to be kept in check if she didn't want to blow something up. And without her mirror, it was only a matter before what she didn't want didn't matter anymore.

After some careful reflection (Oh, haha, a pun. Maybe the rest of Beast Boy's personality was contagious too.) and a lot of stress-ball-squeezing, and another infuriating rhythmic answer from her recalcitrant mirror, she'd come to a rather horrific conclusion: She'd need to bring Beast Boy into the mirror with her. She'd have to let her emotions tell him in person what Blue Raven, the real Raven, couldn't.

Tell him she loved him. Tell him she loved him with all her heart. (And here she imagined him quipping about whether her stomach loved him too, and if so would she eat tofu now? The answer was no.)

And worse than that, so much worse, was having to bear the incredible terror that he didn't return her feelings. She wasn't presuming he did. Yet she couldn't help but feel so hopeful that he might.

Damn Beast Boy and his contagious optimism. She wondered what color cloak Hopeful Raven wore inside her head. She'd never met that emotion in person.

.

.

Raven stood by the counter in the kitchen, chewing her lip and surreptitiously (she hoped) watching Beast Boy.

Starfire and Robin were out on a date which would inevitably end with them coming home a little tipsy and a lot horny, then "retiring" to their newly shared bedroom for the night.

Cyborg was in the basement, working on his "baby" and talking on his communicator to Bumblebee while she did the same. Some couples watched movies over the phone. Cy and Bee worked on their respective vehicles. Buffing the hoods was practically foreplay.

So for all intents and purposes, Raven and Beast Boy were alone in the tower. Here was her chance. The perfect opportunity. And the prospect of seizing it had frozen her in place, clutching her cup of tea like it was a lifeline. How could she ask Beast Boy to accompany her on a mental magical mystery tour? His one brief foray into her head a few years ago was enough. It was way too weird a request, even for her. Especially for her, in regards to Beast Boy.

He was sitting there watching TV, on the couch, totally unconcerned and unaware of the civil war being fought between her subconscious and conscious minds, largely over him and how Raven should behave towards him. Totally innocent of the fact that that meant he would have to be the one to draw up a peace treaty and end it.

That was the trouble with spending most of your life maintaining a careful (and necessary) façade of emotionless.

No one realized when you fell in love.

Including yourself. She'd been experiencing the unfortunate side-effects of her condition (as she coolly referred to it in her head, to avoid freaking out) for a while before she finally figured it out. Well, before her subconscious/mirror forced her to figure it out. Damn iambic pentameter.

Well, it was now or never. Not really, but thinking that was supposed to help, right? She coughed. "Uh, hi, Beast Boy."

"Oh, hey, Rae!" he called. That damn nickname. It annoyed her to no end, and no matter how many times she'd told him that her name had _two_ syllables, he kept calling her that. And yet sometimes, on the rare occasions when he used her full name, it was like a small stab in the heart and made her wonder if she was being even more unfriendly than usual. "You wanna play a round? I just beat Cy's record!" He grinned at her and she was barraged by the usual slew of orders from each emotion. Brave was ordering her to say screw it to the mirror thing and just go kiss him. Happy was overjoyed that he was smiling at her and was insisting that she smile back. Timid wanted to back to her room and spend another few days mulling over things. Rage was angry (as usual) that Raven had already been putting this off for so long. Raven just wanted them all to shut up.

She coughed. "Um, no. Actually, I came in here to ask you . . . something pretty weird."

He laughed. "Being a Titan means you get used to weird pretty fast. What's up?"

"I . . . I need you to go with me someplace."

Beast Boy looked at her, confused. "What place?"

". . . My mind." Raven bit her lip and tried to gauge his reaction.

"Your mind." He didn't seem to have a reaction. "That place with the creepy four-eyed crows "

"They're ravens."

" Ravens, whatever, and the crazy gravity-switching, and personifications of all your different emotions identified by only different-colored cloaks?" His voice got increasing high-pitched and loud as the sentence went on. "_Why_?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and turned her back to him. "Long story." Beast Boy gave a choked laugh in response. She turned her head around and looked at him, feeling desperation sneak past her usually calm façade. "Please, Beast Boy? Just come with me?"

He stared at her. This time his expression was _impossible_ to read. And the emotions she felt coming off him were equally indecipherable. And yet familiar. She felt them coming from Robin, when he looked at Starfire when she wanted something.

No. Way.

Ahem. No time to think about that now, _must stay focused on the mission at hand_. Tell him how _you_ feel, then find out how _he _feels, she told herself firmly. Her empathy was probably all out of whack since she couldn't meditate and keep control of her own emotions, anyway.

"I . . . okay, Rae." There was the nickname again. "But you promise there won't be any giant scary devil men there?"

Raven shook her head no. "There won't be, I promise. You'll be going with me. Sort of. I think."

"That doesn't sound very optimistic."

She shut her eyes. "I haven't exactly done this before, grass stain."

"Hey, is it really smart to insult the guy you're asking for a favor?"

"I guess not. You still coming?"

"Yep. Lead the way." He vaulted over the back of the couch and was at her side in a moment. Suddenly faced with such close proximity to him, Raven swallowed hard. She felt her nerves increase about a hundredfold. "Um, alright then. To my room."

He followed her down the hall and into her room. "Man, Rae," he said, shaking his head, "I still say this is the gloomiest place I've ever been in." The various occult objects, scary masks, and old books on the wall didn't make it a cheery place, admittedly. He turned and smirked at her. "But then, you're a pretty gloomy gal, aren't you?"

Raven gritted her teeth and picked up the mirror. Beast Boy flinched slightly and looked wary. But he was a Teen Titan. He was brave. "You're about to meet a side of me that _isn't_ so gloomy." She grabbed his wrist, and they both dove forward and through the glass.

**A/N: Er, the ending got a little funny and rushed and I'm afraid they are OOC . . . FEEDBACK PLEASE? Don't favorite or anything without reviewing, s'ils vous plait. **


End file.
